The Path They Walked
by kradnohikari
Summary: A oneshot on a scene from the Ridorana Cataract. SPOILERS for that part in the game and some Yaoi at the end! You have been warned.


**Disclaimer- **I own the plot that is all I swear!

**Warnings- **Nothing really, just some slashly scene at the end. Oh and **spoliers!**

This is just a short little something that popped into my head when I heard Balthier say he was giving his ship to Vaan if something happened at the Ridorana Cataract. I liked it a lot when I was finished so I thought I would post it. And I have not beaten the game yet, but I do know that Gabranth does not die like I said at the end. We can chalk it up to artistic liscense. -grins- Yeah not much else to say. Enjoy!

**Final Fantasy XII**

"If something happens in here, you can have the Strahl Vaan." Balthier placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, watching the other grow confused. At first he never considered the group as anything else, but a way to get what he wanted; revenge. Against who he wasn't quite sure at the time, and even know as he searched through his memories, he couldn't find a person or thing. At first he had thought about the object being his father. The doctor who had sold his life and soul to nethicite, but after seeing how pathetic the man had become in the long six years since he had left, he couldn't. His original purpose for staying with this group had long since disappeared.

In it's wake left something he could call friendship. As naïve, bold, daring, rude, and brash as the group was, Balthier found he wouldn't trade it for anything. His partner in crime Fran also seemed more open at herself since hanging out with them. He had watched over her like a younger sister, even though he was in fact the younger one.

Reddas was another thing that the sky pirate had never thought he would see again. The man had run off with him, after turning their backs on the empire. He knew the respect and honor the two would always have residing in themselves over the other, but he still didn't think the sky pirate would come. Looking up at the lighthouse, he could sense the danger. He just hoped for the sake of everyone they would all get out alive, with minor injuries, if nothing at all. Leaving behind the confused figure of Vaan, Balthier started to walk, in a weak attempt to catch up with the crowd.

Vaan just watched the man's retreating back, knowing that something was wrong. The blonde wasn't stupid he had overheard the conversation, the sky pirate and Ashe had on the way to the hunter's camp. He knew about Dr. Cid being his father, and he knew about the disappointment he had faced at the hands of the man. Looking down, he shuffled his feet forward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balthier could feel his heart stop for a split second as he watched the ferocious flying dragon, land in front of them. He could feel his anger rising. _'It seems that father is sending off more monsters to deter us.'_ Without wasting a minute, he pulled out his gun, loading it. With a steady shot, he hit his mark, just as a barrage of other weapons went off. He smiled, watching the other's completely at ease. This was another reason the sky pirate liked the group. They were never afraid of the foes they had to face or the things they learned.

Vaan took the moment to look at Balthier when the dragon was dead. He had noticed the more reckless nature the man had taken. The normal cheery false smile gone from his face, replaced by worry lines and a frown. He also noticed the way the man seemed to be tense, acting more like Reddas, and like the judge he once was. Of course Vaan could say anything, he acted like his old self, stupid and unaware of most of the happenings. And everyone believed it expect for Penelo, the one who could always see through everything.

He had always assumed it was because they had grown up together. Him, her, and Reks the trio of friends. In a way it reminded him of some of the old books he used to read, but he knew better. The relationship between the two was so close, that he knew it would always end up this way. As he walked with everyone else up the staircase, he was grateful for the fact that his friend didn't say a word. Ignoring the constant gaze, he acted like nothing was wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hashmal the Bringer of Order appeared, Vaan nearly dropped the blade in his hand. This thing was larger, and more foul than any before it. The screams it made, shook the teen to the core, but he pressed on, still watching Balthier out of the side of his eye.

This time the man let his anger show to those who knew how to look for it. Vaan did. He watched the slight tension in his arm, the way the gun hovered just a little below his eye, the cold numbing look in the honey pools, and the cold demeaning attitude the man had taken upon. If anyone was in need of help, it was him.

Vaan also knew that Fran saw this as well. She was as easy as an open book to read, but he never had the heart or courage to tell her that. The look in her dark pools was enough to keep him quiet for that much longer. He knew that Fran knew about his musing, watching, and smarts. But he also knew she couldn't read him like Penelo.

Balthier watched as the esper fell, turned into a crystal to be controlled for eternity. He thought about how he once felt like that. How he had run from that. But like all things in life, it's time had finally caught up with him. He just expected it to be a lot longer than six years. He knew that Reddas was thinking the same thing, and that was a somewhat comforting thought. The thought that he wasn't going through it alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final confrontation was there, staring the sky pirate in the face. His flesh and blood. The man who had raised him, then gone crazy in his own thoughts and dreams of power. He could sense the presence of the creature he stayed behind. Watched in disgust as he heard the word allies come from his mouth. Agitated, he reached for his gun.

Focusing his honey pools on the man, he watched the black vortex become solid in the mist. The thing seemed to smirk despite the lack of facial features. When his father rushed forward, he was there to greet him, not paying attention to the dying judge, one that his friend in a distant time long ago. The only thing he could focus on was the man.

To say Vaan was expecting the good Doctor to come up with a manmade summon, would have been ridiculous. To see it with his own eyes made him think he was crazy, but there it was clear as day. He watched as a shield formed around the Doctor, forcing them to focus on the summon, Famfrit. With a blade in hand, he hacked away, his attention still focused on Balthier.

The cold features, were only amplified by the anger growing within the man, and the teen thought if something didn't happen soon, the other would loose himself in it. If he could have, he would have walked over. Tried to do something reassuring. Maybe even told him the words that always died right on the edge of his tongue. After seeing the foolish man Gabranth die, not knowing what revenge truly meant, showed him how short life really was. How easily the human body could break. And how crazy Balthier's father truly was.

It wasn't a comforting thought. So lost in his thoughts, he almost ran right into a bullet. As the summon went down, and the attention was focused back on the Doctor, he stepped back letting the sky pirate have his revenge. Wondering if it would make him feel any better.

Balthier knew that everyone was staying back, hovering near the edge of the battle site, waiting to jump in if something went wrong. The pirate knew it could at any moment. Revenge though clearly in his grasp had left him. Once again he thought back to what he said to Vaan before entering the place. Who was to blame for his life? Who was he to take it out on? He knew now, as he delivered the final blow that it was not this man. This would be something he would regret for the rest of his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaan watched as father and son reunited for their final moments together on the planet. Wincing at the truthful words spoken. Realizing that a bit of himself could be found in that truth. Running away was something he had done since the news about Reks death had arrived to him. The tears he had felt long ago were returning at the words playing through his head. He almost missed, the large burst of mist.

Watching with respect, he ran to help Ashe, a good friend and nothing more. He knew she knew that as well. The feelings that might have erupted between them, put out by the teen's concern for the sky pirate. Fighting against the current he could feel himself being pushed back. It was a hopeless fight one that he wouldn't give up.

Balthier watched with a calm silence, that could only come after realizing his life's purpose had run out all over again. He watched as Reddas found his calling, the place he could die without regrets and find true peace. As much as he wanted that, he knew it was not his time. It would not be his time for a while still. He watched with sorrow as the man hit the sun-cryst giving the last of his strength to saving them.

He barely heard, Gabranth dying with awe displayed on his covered face. He noticed the mist that had been pouring out of the thing, hurting the one he considered a sister, stop. Dropping the woman's hand, he felt that she could make it on her own at this point, and would not like his position. He made no offer, or words of comfort as he walked out, ready to board his ship the Strahl for one more day.

Vaan left next, giving Penelo and Fran a look he knew they would understand. Running down the hallway trying to catch up with the other. He barely heard the agonized scream of yet another soul under their command, he thought the other's could work it out amongst himself. Through his haste, he missed the sad smile painted on Ashe's face, or the grin's on the other's.

Finding the other's pace easy to match once he was there, he stayed quiet, knowing exactly what his was going to say when he stood next to the Strahl.

Balthier didn't know what to think. With a hollow empty feeling in his chest, he took the silence as a companion. He was grateful the other didn't talk to him at all, didn't try to tell him his sympathies, or tell him it would be okay. Balthier knew that Vaan was one of the people who knew about death, and he knew it would keep the other from trying to pity him. What he didn't know was why the boy no man was standing there not saying a word. He found out when they reached the bottom of the final staircase. The Strahl in all her glory waiting for it's captains return.

Vaan picked up his pace, stopping in front of the other, just before Balthier could board the ship. "Nothing happened, so I'm giving the ship to you." With out any further delay, without any other contemplation, without any more doubts, the teen leaned forward, placing his lips on the others. Parting he walked away, climbing inside.

Balthier smiled, bringing a finger to his lip. He had finally found something to fill the hollow feeling in his chest. He had a purpose in life. He knew why he was not given the chance to die, and for the first time in years five to be exact he felt happy. Walking into his ship, he whispered, "Something happened to me while I was up there. I found out that I love you as well Vaan."

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


End file.
